Vocaloid: Warriors series
by Kazu lucky dog
Summary: A vocaloid series set in a time of conflict and war. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters
1. Short Intro

_Authors note: I do not own any of the vocaloid characters. The plot is purely fictional. _  
_I don't know if i'll completely finish this series._

The small room of the house was silent, a woman sat on the bed her eyes filled with utmost sadness.

Near her stood a man who looked out of the window, soldiers ran down the street.

He sighed "I'm worried dear, there's been no word from the king or queen and nobody else knows whats going on" the man said.

"I hope this will end soon." he added and turned to the her, the woman stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

"I don't know dear, conflict is an ugly thing" she muttered and closed the door behind her.

The small child in the corner of the room whispered:

"War will devour all in it's sight, conflict arising day and night.

North and South work together in this fight.

Pain and turmoil, fear with no light, i beg and plea end this fight."


	2. Meiko

The battlefront was a bloody one, wounded and dead soldiers tainted the earth below them. Noble steeds who rode the brave and cowardly into battle had mostly if not all fallen.

And for the warriors who were alive it made an awful sight.

Meiko a valiant knight who fought for the Northern army steadied herself with a hold on her lance. She could barely believe that she was alive and she wasn't grateful for it. To her, dying in battle would be more honourable then returning defeated.

Defeated?

She wasn't even sure who won this war.

Meiko took her lance out of the ground and limped through the bloody mess of war.

She kept on walking and walking until she a voice.

"Help..."

It was a faint plea that she could nearly not hear but she looked around her to see where it was coming from.

She walked towards it and saw that it came from you.

Your body lay near battered and broken. Your body was trembling as you tried your very best to get yourself to stand up.

Meiko thought shortly, were you a friend or foe?

You wore nothing to identify you with. You could belong from anywhere Northern army, Eastern crowds, Western battalion or southern hounds.

But for the moment she didn't worry about to who your loyalties were, though it wasn't rational she took hold of your hand and slowly pulled you up.

"Eh?"

You looked up surprised.

"We need to move." Meiko said, her voice stern.

"..."

With one arm around Meiko's neck the two of you moved through the field of red snow. And while you two walked she noticed your eyes falling onto Sunset lion, the Kagamine's coat of arms.

"Y-your part of the Northern army?"

"Yes"

You managed to crack a smile of relief "I'm part of the south."

Ah yes, Right before the battle began the North and South joined their forces to create a larger chance of winning.

There was a lingering silence between the two of you, Meiko had her mind set on getting back to the kingdom in one piece. But she didn't know what you wanted so she asked a question.

"What brought you on to fight in the war?"

You looked away for a bit and sighed, your expression fell.

"Did you not join to fight for your kingdom?" Meiko asked not waiting for your answer. You swallowed a bile and looked slightly ashamed.

"As a knight protecting your home is noteworthy sure, but to protect those who live there is a great feat." she continued.

"I joined this battle to stop the enemy from hurting those I deeply care about and more so if they joined the battle besides me."

"I…I I didn't want to fight, I didn't want to go and kill." You took in a sharp breath "I did not join willingly, honestly I wanted to hide just like many others did. But I got picked to join the battle despite barely knowing how to defend myself" You looked at Meiko "But for the Southern King and Queen it was the lesser evil. It's how most of the people got chosen."

You looked away again but chuckled darkly.

Meiko whether she should be disturbed or not. She didn't know the Southern picked people, inexperienced people at that.

She though that like in the Northern army there would be people, warriors, knights willing to fight and those who wanted to join but did not know the ways of war, would be trained in it.

And even though war was on their horizon the King and Queen and their loyal subjects didn't falter.

Meiko gritted her teeth _How dare they_. You noticed the change in expression from controlled to angered.

"Um…it's quiet alright, it was for the be-"

"It isn't!"

You're eyes widened when you heard the rage behind her voice.

"It isn't right to send people unwillingly to war, people like 'you' can't be sent into the lions den"

She strongly voiced her opinion.

You…didn't know what to say. She sure looked and sounded powerful and like someone you wouldn't want to face.

But eventually blunt silence fell again after Meiko let out her burst of anger. You kept your attention to the sky above.

Meiko looked ahead of her, but thought back, several days before the war began.

…

Meiko twirled the lance in her hands and kept her attention to the dummy before her. She imagined it as another knight that stood before her.

"HYYAAAA!"

She took a strong hold of her lance and stabbed it right through the straw dummy. The smile on it's makeshift face mocked her.

Again she ran her sword through the nonexistent soldier and again and again and again. "Stop smiling?"

With one clean slice she cut off the dummies head. She breathed heavily and eventually smiled at the great feat she accomplished.

Suddenly voices complimented her.

"Good job Milady good job."

"That was true skill."

Meiko turned around to see a small row of castle maids clapping and smiling.

"Um…did you see that?"

"The entire thing."

Meiko scratched her neck in embarrassment.

"We should tell Lady Luka of this!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"It'll serve her as a good entertainment at dinner."

The maids conspired.

"N-no don't do that!"

Meiko could only hear the maids laughed as they walked away from the training ground.

"Ugh these girls"

"Um Meiko"

Meiko looked up to see two of the maids sill stand at the ground. Both were smiling but spoke of something else "Lady Meiko, the king and queen have requested an audience of all the royal knights in the throne room"

"Thanks"

The two maids bowed (unlike the others) and walked away. Meiko glared at the dummy one more time before she walked off to see the King and Queen.

"AAGGGHHHH!"

A yell brought Meiko out of her thoughts. She stopped in her tracks and looked at you, you held your side in pain and gasped.

"What's wrong?" she asked while slowly and carefully laid you on the ground.

"It's…the wound GAAHH! It's the wound under the armor."

Meiko pulled your hand from the side you held.

There where your armour was breaking away was a hole, blood was seeping from under the armour.

Meiko scowled.

_Taking off the armour would cause friction and pain, I have to hurry_

_Without warning of any kind you found yourself in Meiko's arms "W-what are you doing!?" "Bringing you back to the kingdom as soon as possible." _

_"__W-why aren't you yourself injured?" _

_Meiko didn't reply. _

"T-thank you."

You closed your eyes and smiled. Unaware that Meiko smiled as well.

_Because a knight protects the innocent. _


	3. Gakupo

You rested your head against Gakupo's shoulder. Your hair covered your eyes, he looked at you worried.

"Highness.." he whispered soft enough that the others in the wagon wouldn't hear. "We'll make it there safely I assure you."

You didn't reply your hands only played with the silver royal object hidden under your sighed and looked out of the backside of the wagon.

They were moving past the farm field, further down was a small village that lit up the dark sky. The fire licked the sky.

Gakupo put one arm around your shoulder when he heard you sniffle.

"...Kamui, he's gone"

You held his sleeve "He's gone…"

Gakupo put the other hand on your head and let you cry as you thought of what happened just hours ago.

…...

You sat on a small cushion with your legs under you. Next to you sat your uncle, papers were in his hands and he read them with care.

Before you stood people in line, at the head stood an old woman with her hands shaking. To you it was an unusual sight, you two came from the castle and decided that you'd visit one of the towns. One that had many issues that couldn't be brought directly to officials.

It was new and all but it took patience you didn't have.

You got up and bowed "Excuse me but I have a matter to attend to." With that you left the room and walked into the garden behind the manor. A cool breeze passed you by as the afternoon sky drifter above.

You walked to the rows of flowers and crouched down to take a closer look. When you looked to the side you noticed a man with smooth purple hair. The man was asleep against the tree that shaded a small part of the garden.

_Is he asleep?_

You got too your feet and made your way to him as quiet as possible.

"Hello?"

There was no response

"H…hello?"

You poked his hand, his side then his cheek. There was still no reaction, it worried you. _Maybe I should get dad_ you debated but while you did you hadn't noticed the man stir and wake up.

"Who are you"

"Oh sh-" startled you fell backwards. "D-don't scare me like that" "You were the one suddenly poking me" the man yawned and got to his feet. He brushed off some of the dirt on his attire and looked at you.

There was a sword strapped on him with a strong, thin cloth.

"What are you doing here?" you asked softly, your eyes staring into his.

"Ah, good question." the man scratched his cheek "Now that you mention it...I don't know."

The man began to look a little lost as he observed the garden but soon brought his attention back to you.

"Um, I'm Y/n A-Abijah." you introduced yourself.

"My name is-" the man stopped to think "K-Kamui, Gakupo Kamui" he said with doubt in his voice. "Are you maybe here for the king?"

"King?"

"Yeah!"

You pointed to the manor, "He is sorting out the issues of the people maybe you're here for that."

Gakupo was silent but nod. You decided to lead him to the part of the house where your uncle was.

The room was devoid of any villagers, it surprised you.

"Uncle what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Your uncle sighed "I had a talk with someone not pleased with our being here. Do I sent the other people away."

He looked past you "Who's this?"

"Uncle, this is Kamui."

You introduced the two.

"I have something to ask of you."

A conversation between Gakupo and your uncle began, you would've been happy to hear it all but your uncle sent you elsewhere. You walked through the building your hands in the sleeves of your clothes. "What to do, what to do" you muttered to yourself. You looked up and noticed an empty wagon attached to two horses.

You walked to the wagon and looked at it with interest.

A faint orange glow was in the horses eyes. And that strong smell...wait.

The strong smell...was smoke.

The manor was on fire, smoke and flames desperately licked the sky.

"Uncle!" You ran to the manor, into the smoke and fire. You covered you nose with your sleeve and ran to the room your uncle and Gakupo were.

You slammed open the paper door and looked inside.

Your uncle lay on the floor motionless. Gakupo nowhere in sight.

You ran to your uncle, your hands shook his still body. "Get up! We need to go uncle get up!" you called out tears already streaming down your face.

"Did you hear that"

"Someone's still around!"

You heard footsteps come your way. People covered in black entered the room quickly surrounding you. Before you could move your arm got grabbed, and you got pulled closer to them.

"Gaaah" a scream of pain suddenly came from the person who held you. blood dripped down her back, she released her hold on you and fell on the floor.

You saw Gakupo stand there sword in hand, "Get him!"

Gakupo grabbed your arm and pulled you against him "You need to run okay."

"But uncle is-"

"Now!"

He raised his sword and clashed with the intruders. You ran out of the room despite the want to go back. you began coughing. Smoke and flames obscured some of your vision but you had to get out. The coughs felt painfully and your head spun and everything turned dark.

…...

He remembered the last words your uncle gave him, despite being a stranger. "Please get Y/N away from here, bring her to the north in one piece."

Gakupo opened his eyes. You were silent, your eyes closed and your breathing calm.

"Don't worry"

_We'll make it_


	4. Mew and Sweet ANN

The room was in complete silence, the few candle lights revealed the other people in the small shack.

Mew took a sip from the steaming cup in her hands and took glances at the daggers strapped against her ANN twirled a strand of blond hair between her fingers and looked at you who was sitting on a wooden chair.

Items lay in the corner and leather bags next to them.

"How long are we supposed to wait?" you asked the two women.

"We'll have to wait for Burma." Mew answered her eyes turning to you.

You held onto the edge of the chair. Back and forth your legs went.

Your mind began to fill itself with useless thoughts like: How old is Mew?, How does Sweet ANN keep her hair so smooth?; Should I start drinking thee like Mew does, Should I start getting snow shoes; Am I the only one bored here?, Is there something to eat.

"Y/N, what are you doing?" Sweet ANN asked.

It took you a moment to realise that you were staring at the wall. "Just thinking" you muttered.

There was soft scratching against the ragged door. Mew opened the door to show a small puffy feline in the cold. "Burma" Mew crouched down so Burma could climb on her shoulder.

The cat held a letter in its mouth, Mew took the letter and opened it.

Both your and Sweet ANN's attention turned to Mew.

"So what does it say?"

Mew took a small breath

"You request has been heard, we of the of Northern guards will welcome you to join the scout in Millhall."

You pumped your fist into the air "Yeah!"

Sweet ANN clapped "Congratulations Y/N ."

Mew smiled at you "Yeah, Congratulations."

"Let's go guys!" In seconds you were out the door and into the cold snow. The flakes sprinkled into your hair.

"Let's prepare quickly, before Y/N gets a cold or worse." Mew sighed.

Mew and Sweet ANN gathered everything and blew out the candles before leaving.

A wide smile plastered on your face as the three of you walked through the snow.

"First we get ourselves horses in the mountain village, go into the forest, travel for 3 days and head to Millhall" Mew explained the plan out loud.

You could barely hear her as your mind focused on what being one of the guards was like.

You could already see it silver glinting armour, long sword forged by the best smiths of the North, a trained and perfectly loyal dog at your side, ready to take down any injustice.

_This is sweet_

After 25 minutes of walking the small group made it to the village. Mew talked to the owner of the stable that was deeply nestled in the town. After exchanging money and horses, the three of you were on your way again.

Your hands tingled in anticipation as you brought your horse into the cave you three would stay for the night.

Mew was readying a fire and Sweet ANN was out in the forest.

"Good girl" you patted the horse.

"Y/N." You turned to Mew.

"Hm?"

"Could you go see what's taking ANN so long?"

"Ah, sure."

You released the horses reigns and ran into the forest. You could see Sweet ANN's footprints in the snow. You followed the trail until you came across a pond. _Maybe she's around here._

"Sweet ANN! Sweet ANN!"

You waited for a few seconds but there was no reply, so you called out again. It began to get slightly worrying when there was no reply again.

"A-ANN!"

"Right here."

Sweet ANN's voice came from behind you. You turned around and saw her holding up a twig with oddly coloured berries attached to them.

"Mew asked me to look for you."

"Ah she shouldn't worry about me." Sweet ANN said with a smile.

"Would you mind helping."

" I'd be glad to."

So you and Sweet ANN began to look for anything that would be able to fill your stomach.

And when you finally returned to the cave You saw Mew lay against the side of a horse that was laying down.

She was asleep with Burma curled up in her arms.

"Guess we took to long"

Sweet ANN sat down at the fire and decided to roast the berries…and You held the animal over the fire.

"I'll wake her when it's finished." She said sweetly and gave you a kind smile.

"Sure."

After several minutes some of the food had gotten warm, Sweet ANN shook Mew awake "Hey foods ready."

Mew opened her eyes, she sat near the campfire.

"Here you go" Sweet ANN shared some of the food with you and Mew. There was a pleasant silence between the three of you.

It made you think back, for as long as you remembered you've been with the two women. They've taken care of you, raised you, fought with you, made up. Like a family,

Mew felt like a mother to you while Sweet ANN was like the older sister.

It warmed your heart in side to know such kind people.

Soon after the three of you found yourselves laying against each other as the night claimed the sky.

And you couldn't wait until you reached your destination to serve your kingdom, before the war would begin.

_You are the reason I want to serve and protect_


	5. Galaco

The wind was blowing hard and nearly like releasing your hold on the buckets of water you took with you from the well.

Behind you were three of the other village children who came along with you, carrying rusty old buckets. Children were often times ordered to get water from outside of the village. Though not by the village elder or parent, but by the people who invaded.

At fist they came in claiming that they needed shelter. Fine. No problem, but they stayed longer, demanded more and with the aggression they showed villagers began to fear them. It got to the point where the villagers themselves had nearly no food for their families.

The village came into your sight, once inside you walked into the building that housed a large bath. The bath had no underground connection to any faraway river or lake, so villagers had to bring water from outside.

You emptied your bucket in the bath and entered the small room in the back with the others. The room had two furnace like heater against the wall.

Inside was wood circled by rocks.

You noticed several figures passed by the room towards the bath.

"Ah finally they filled it."

"Took them long enough.'

"Ugh."

The female voices sounded relieved, and shortly after that you heard people enter the water.

"Eeeekkk!"

"It's cold, it's cold!"

Water splashed on the ground, soft wet steps quickly made it towards the room and a woman appeared in its entrance. Wit a towel wrapped around her she glared into the room. "The waters freezing! You guys hurry up already!"

"S-sorry."

Her harsh tone getting to the little you.

You and those besides you rushed to work and began stoking the fire. And you continued until you could hear them step back in and sigh.

You and the other village children stayed in the small room until you all heard them leave. "I think we can go now." the girl on your right said taking a peek out of the room.

You followed behind them as they left the bathhouse, until you noticed something float in the water.

You walked to the edge of the bath and saw that 'something' was a small brown and golden crown, with small coloured crystals on top.

You reached out to the object and grabbed it.

Up close you could see two initials carved into the crown. _G.L?_

Your let your hand touched the somewhat warm crown.

"What are you doing?"

You squeaked and quickly turned around. A girl older than you stood behind you, you were surprised you didn't even hear her come in.

You recognized her as one of the people who came into the village together with the invaders, when you would walk through the village you often times saw her looking up in the sky. "Hey! That's mine!" Pulling you out of your thought she grabbed the crown out of your hands.

"Ah! I'm s-s-orry." you stuttered, looking at her. You noticed her brown and near blond coloured hair fall over her shoulders, three different colors were in the strands of hair above her left eye.

"I just saw it there and I did not know it was yours." You wanted to sound harsher for the way she spoke to you but it sounded quiet the opposite.

"Really?-" her tone suddenly changed "Sorry, I didn't know..."

Her eyes darted to the ground, "Ah no it's all right" you said despite the momentary fear you had bottled up inside you. A smile grazed her lips and she looked at you again. She placed dried the edges of the crown and placed it atop of her head. You begged the question.

"Are you royalty?"

She suddenly laughed, making you blink. Why would she do that, you only ever saw royalty wearing crowns. You frowned as she kept on laughing.

"N-no."

"What!?"

"Are you seriously that surprised?" she asked as if to say, "Really?"

"I thought only princess and royalty of the sort wore them."

You looked away again, feeling your cheeks flare with embarrassment didn't help either.

She put a kind hand on your shoulder and smiled at you "Thanks for the bath by the way."

"N-no problem." You muttered and walked away while she waved goodbye.

You sighed and walked down the street. It was already getting late and lights shinned from inside the houses. You entered the small house you shared with your four older siblings.

The table in the middle of the room occupied by your three sisters. They greeted and you did the same. You pulled back the chair and sat down next to the eldest.

There was no food on the table but you were used to it or rather tried to, it was the second day, you didn't even see anything close to a breadcrumb.

There wasn't much talking between them, they looked tired. Your black-haired sister was close to falling asleep with her head in her hand.

"Uuuggghh..."

You touched your growling stomach and fell back in the chair.

Knock, Knock! Knock, Knock!

The sound on the door demanded your attention. One of your sisters got up from her seat and walked to the door and opened it.

"hell-" her greeting stopped mid-sentence and her expression turned just a bit sour as she looked at the girl at the doorstep.

You're eyes widened, you recognized it as the girl who talked to you in the bathhouse. "Um...HERE!" she bowed and held out a what looked like food before walking away.

You were all confused as to what just happened. Out of the window you could see her going from door to door sharing what she had in her hands.

"That's generous?"

Your sister closed the door and walked back to the table.

"I want the big piece!" You suddenly burst out looking at the loaf in your sisters hands.

"No!"

"Yeeaaahh"

"No way i'm taking that"

"Na-ah"

The bread was eventually split between you and you're bread was nearly stolen by the slightly older 12 year old next to you. Afterwards when food was taken, and night reached the sky you fell asleep unaware of your tiredness.

You woke up earlier than any of your siblings and decided to go outside looking for the girl. And luck have it you bumped into her. Resulting with the both of you falling on the ground.

"Sorry, sorry,sorry" You apologized repeatedly.

"N-no it's alright."

You at her "Um, I wanted to thank you...for sharing-"

"Galaco."

"Huh?"

"The name's Galaco."

You took in a small breath and smiled "Thank you...Galaco"

_It isn't all bad_


End file.
